


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #11

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #11

Waxay ma uu iska hubi in oo cod in uu ahaa.

Waxaa la Sansa in dhoweyey, waxay xaqiiqsadeen, ka dib markii Jaime guurtay ee uu gaadhi karo. Gabadhii ugu weynaa Catelyn ka koobnaa, laakiin cirro leh sida caanaha iyo indhaha u sheegi ilmada iyo habeen hurdo la'aan ah. Labada nin joojiyeen baaq ah Brienne Cersei.

"Waxaan ahay sokeeye aad ku dhaarteen, oo aan marwada," ayuu yiri Brienne ku hadlaayo. "Hooyadaa ayaa igu soo eedeeyay in aad ka dhisan, si nabad ah ayaan idin arki doonaa inay Winterfell ama dhinta isku day ah."

Sansa mugdi ku hurdaan, indhihiisii waxay la hubin; Brienne arki karin hal mar in gabadha uu u dhaqaaqay si aad u farabadan oo iyadu ma ay ogayn oo ama waxa la rumaysanayaa. Waa wax sahlan ma aha, samaynta this qeybtii labaad ee uu shaqada.

Cersei siiyey tilmaamo in ilaalada; waxaa u muuqday inay isku Jaime. Qof diyaarisay si ay u muujiyaan Brienne Sansa meesha qolalka ay ahaayeen, iyo haddii ay iyadu doonayay in, iyada sugi karin meel ka baxsan, inkastoo ay la kastaba ha'ahaatee qaban lahaa, oo markii waagii beryay ayaa yimid, waxay noqon karta mid ay ku . Brienne ahayd oo keliya kala bar macluumaadka soo socda sida ay uga soo kacay qolka carshiga la Sansa iyo kuwa kale. Markaasay jeesatay oo dib u eegay si aad u aragto Jaime ee waxa ay ku noqotay inay u qaadan noqon doonto markii ugu danbeysay, lakiin uu hore u socday inay qaataan gacmihii walaashiis ku kuweed iyo in ay u maleeyeen la dareen ah lallabo s 'degto uu caloosha, waxay ahayd sida ay noqon waa. Ama, ugu yaraan, sida ay iyaga la jiray, haddii ay isaga u jeclaa ama aan.

Brienne diiradda lagu saaray ay u socdeenna, gidaarada ku wareegsanaa oo ah nooc kala duwan ee jaranjarada, inay balan xusuusta wixii faahfaahin ah ee ay tahay in la helo hab gaar ah; iyadu ma ku kalsoon hagayey boqoradda daqiiqad buu joogaa. Ilaalada ayaa sugayay dhamaadka waddada dheer iyada oo Sansa galay qolalkii.

"Aad subaxda diyaar noqon karaa?" Brienne weydiiyay, isha.

"Sure," ayuu yiri gabadha. "Waxaa jira dhowr ka mid ah aan u gaar ah halkan, oo waxba ma aan danaynayaa." Iyadu waa tagtay oo miiska ag taagnaa, raadinaya markiiba, oo ay ilaa hadda.

"Waxaan noqon doonaa midig ka baxsan albaabka caawa. Ii soo wac haddii aad u baahan tahay. "

Waxaa jiray aqoonsi lahayn, laakiin muddo ka dib Brienne si kasta lulmoodeen oo ka tagay.

Fadhiga in shows MARINKA noqon lahaa hab adag oo ay u hoydaan, laakiin waxay ahayd inuu door, oo samayn wixii ay ma sameeyo ay ka kooban tahay. Ama in content ee loo arki karaa in ay jirtay magaalada jilbisay. Ugu wadnaha ee ay buulkeed.

Waxa ay ahayd eerily degan. Waxay maqli kartay oo ilaalada ka dambeeya albaabka dhamaadka marinka, oo qas iyo muttering in midba midka kale waqti ka waqti. Iyada Behind qolka Sansa, waxba. Waxay rajaynaysaa in gabar ay isla markiiba ka fariistay waxaana la nasasiiyay ee waxa ay ahayd inuu noqon doono maalin ah daal berri; Brienne loogu talo galay in fogaan sida badan dhexdooda iyo magaalada suurto gal ahayd. Haddii loola jeedo ridday wixii ay ku xir gabadha musqusha iyo jiidi weheliyaan ka danbeeya faraskiisa, ha ahaato. Waxa ay raaxada gaar ah waa in kaalinta labaad in baahida loo qaado si ay u helaan meel ay ku nabadgalaan qaraabo.

Ka hor inta dheer, waxay arkeen albaabka furan iyo Cersei la dhigay maraayay magacaabidda nin oo si ka baxsan joogo. Brienne ayaa ku fadhiya, laakiin waxay u keceen inay labadeeda lugood, oo isku dayaya in uu gacanta ka seeftiisii hayn. Haddii boqoradda kuma yeeli lahaa, iyadu ma ay noqon lahayd wax iska cad in khatar ku jiraan, laakiin waxaa jiray wax Cersei Lannister oo ka digay ammaan xitaa haddii ay aanay horay u maqashay digniin ah in ay ka fogaadaan Jaime ay qoyska.

Cersei soo dhawaaday gacmaha la arki karin in laalaabka u xaytay, isagoo dhoola yar oo wejiga. Waxay yeeray Brienne ka mid ah mas aad u qurux badan ayay dadkii hal mar ku yimaadaan guriga, oo khafiif ah, jirka oo siman oo kafan ku duudduubay gaballo jeedinaaya midabka soo jiidasho leh, laakiin indhihiisa si qabow jiray.

"Sida xaqiiqada ah aadan u baahnayn in aan halkan joogo? Isagu ma in qabow fahmin, laakiin ay adagtahay in si raaxo leh."

"Waxaan ha ka werwerin aad u badan si raaxo ah," ayuu yiri Brienne, ma doonaya in ay u muuqdaan kuwo dhagax ah, laakiin waxa ay ka soo baxday hab in.

"Maya," ayuu yiri Cersei, raaxaysanayeen, "Ma u maleynayo in aad samayn Nuur ... dhinac waa, waxaad moodaa Course, adduunka ahaan lahaa meel caajis hadii aan dhan isku mid ah u eegay;.? Waa xaq u leedahay? "Waxay Anfiled iyada madaxa dhinaca, siinta saamaynta ilmaha aan waxba galabsan.

"Ma jiraan wax aad rabto, aniga iyo xaaskeyga?" Brienne kulmay fiiriyey oo aan bristling.

Cersei ay qiimeeyo muddo yar ee aamusnaanta. "Kaliya waxaan doonayay si loo hubiyo in aadan ka maqnaan wax kasta," ayay tiri, ceeb buu ku maqan yahay la buunbuuninayo xiiso dhab ah in baahida Brienne la'aan. "Waxaan ku qirtaan in ay cajiib ah sida aad u suurtogashay in ay sii walaalkay hoos kormeerka joogtada ah oo ay maxaabiis ahaan u si dheer, halkaas oo badan ayaa waxay arkeen inay ahayd mid dhib badan."

"Ma ahayn at dhan maxbuus sahlan," ayuu yiri Brienne. "Waxaan weligey hubiyo in aan halkan ku samayn lahaa."

Cersei waa dhawaaqa noocoodu yahay. "Waxaad ku jawaabaan in."

"Mararka qaarkood runta ah waa mid fudud."

"Runtii," Cersei sheegay, haddii Brienne ka shakisan tahay sida Jaime, Cersei qeexidda runta ahaa kuwo adag, inta badan, oo dabayshii. "Weli, guushaadu waa la'ayahay ii."

"Maxaa yeelay, waxaan ahay qof dumar ah? Aynu ugu adeegno iyo sidoo kale nin?"

"Haweenka waxaa lagu magacaabaa si ka duwan u adeegaan," ayuu yiri Cersei. "Sida aan-duwan-xumaysay guud ahaan. Inkasta oo in kiiskaaga ... waxaan arki kartaa sababta aad u dooratay inay ... wax kasta. "Waxay dhigay wajiga ah." Waxaad iga jaceylka. Waxaan aad ka tegi doonaa in hortiinna. "

Brienne ma qabaa in jaceylka waxaa Cersei dareemaan in la siiyo oo dhan; xaqiraad dabacsan badneed sida iyadu ay sii. Laakiin way plunges iyada madaxa halka Cersei jeestay oo hoos dabada ee tegey, dharka la firimbi.

Marka albaabka la xiray, iyada fadhiistay tiirsanaa derbiga ka baxsan oo soo lowyihiisa, dheeli seeftiisii iyaga, diyaarinaya habeenkii dheer.

Hadda dheregtay oo go'yaal cad oo aan joogtada ahayn, biiray Jaime Cersei qolalka ay, is caawin in mid ka mid ah kuraasta lagu daday balakoonka meesha, haddii dabayl habeenkii oo dhacday aawadeed jihada saxda ah, magaaladu waxay leedahay ma uriso xun. Kaduudka, walaashiis iyada shubay galaas iyo refilled uu hal mar hore ku dhawaad madhan ee ashuunkeedii, ka dibna isaga raacay. Waxa ay ka qaadatay kursi iyo toogtay dhowaan iyada, oo mahad iyada isaga. Waxay foororsaday oo wuxuu ku taabtay dhinaca madaxiisa iyo iska jiido.

Isagoo hadal uu sheegay in uu jawaabay aad si xoog leh. Waxaa laga yaabaa in uu ku lahaa. Wixii labaad ah, waxa uu dooran karin sida ay u sharxaan dareen-celin ah, oo markaas ayuu yiri, wax dheeraad ah u hoosayn, "Waxa la ii yeelo, waxa uu weli ku bogsiinaya."

"Ha ii arko." Codkiisuna wuxuu u jilicsan, sida malab, loo isticmaalo siday ahayd u xoqdo, midabo qoto dheer ee Brienne. Waa maxay sababta uu barbardhigayo si Brienne hadda, ma uu ka fekeri karaa; hubaal laba dumar ah ka badan lagu midayn waligiis jiray.

"Maya, taasi waa arrin fiican." Waxa uu hayaa isha iyada, ma kuwo isku hallayn iyada oo aan mar kale isaga inuu taabto, iyo sabab uu ku xeeran isaga rabin, xaq ahayn, marka wakhti badanu dhammaaday.


End file.
